Automobiles and other vehicles comprise many parts, components and features, which require a vast amount of data to describe the nature, importance and interrelation of such parts, components and features within the overall vehicle. For example, different vehicles may have different engines, which themselves may have different models comprising different components with corresponding parts and performance criteria that define such differences. This descriptive data can thus be difficult to compile and integrate into a useable form.
One problem with using descriptive data for a vehicle is the availability of the data itself. Another problem is that when such data exists, there is a need to have a mechanism to access the data so that it may be used in a consistent manner. Also, there can be the need for multiple entities to access the descriptive data.
It is therefore an object of the following, to obviate or mitigate the above-noted disadvantages.